(Don't) Say Anything
"(Don't) Say Anything" is the third episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. ''It is the forty-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Jim Danger Gray and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis A new job puts Taystee close to Caputo. Lorna has to get creative in her marriage. Soso and Poussey deal with some awkward truths. Plot Lorna "Morello" Muccio is discussing her marriage with Taystee and Suzanne. Morello believes the phone sex she is having with her husband will stop him from cheating. Taystee disagrees. Her real name, Tasha Jefferson, is called over the PA system as she is wanted in Joe Caputo's office. He hires her as his personal assistant while he moves into his new office. Caputo later takes her to one of the cabins being renovated for the new COs to live in and she asks if she can own a watch, to keep better track of his appointments. Inside, Desi Piscatella is aggravated by Taystee's presence but she is unfazed by his insults. When Piscatella asks why Caputo hired her, he says she's the only semi-intelligent inmate he's only semi-attracted to. Piscatella changes the subject. In the yard, Lolly Whitehill confronts Alex Vause because she is nervous about Sam Healy showing Judy King around the garden, where the body is buried. Alex tries to make her promise she won't tell by justifying that Aydin was a bad man they needed to kill. Galina 'Red' Reznikov is jealous of Judy and not impressed by another chef on the premises. Piper Chapman clashes with her bodyguard Stephanie Hapakuka and loses two clients in her underwear selling business. Poussey Washington and Brook Soso play basketball, but are bullied off court by Carrie 'Big Boo' Black who looks down on Soso identifying as bisexual. Soso says she understands reclaiming some terms, such as "nigga" for black people. Poussey is not comfortable with Soso using the word but they both agree to make their relationship official by labeling themselves "happy". Poussey is starstruck in Judy King's presence and Soso takes pity on her. She speaks with King later but lies about Poussey's background to garner sympathy for her. When King later talks to Poussey, she mentions the false background - namely that her mother was a drug addict - and is furious at Soso. Soso later apologizes by holding a portable radio above her head like John Cusack in Say Anything and explaining that she is a blabbermouth. Morello calls her husband and finds out he actually lives with his parents and little brother. He visits later and they stage explosive imaginary sex, despite everyone listening. Caputo finds out from Taystee that someone, possibly Linda, called looking to meet up. It turns out to have been someone else, but Linda asks him to meet up anyway and he accepts. On their date, they dine at a restaurant that former CO Wade Donaldson is now working at. Caputo tries to tip him but he is insulted by the notion. They argue about why each guard left and Caputo defends his right to fire them for walking out. Maria Ruiz approaches Piper, offering new inmates to work for her panty selling business. Piper doesn't take kindly to more people knowing about the business and tells Maria to back down. Maria sends girls after Piper to follow her around the prison. While circling the yard, Watson and Cindy discover a drone is being flown over the prison to try to take photographs of Judy King. Cindy makes a nod to popular culture by referencing the film Battle for Haditha, stating "Why is there a drone? Like we at some kind of Iraqi wedding." The drone sets off Lolly's paranoid delusions about the government observing her for her crime. She starts to dig up the garden but Alex stops her. Frieda walks over to tell them she moved the body. When Lolly leaves, she reveals she lied to calm her down. She then tells Alex they will have to kill Lolly to stop her confessing. Flashbacks Brook Soso 19-year-old Soso is a door-to-door protester, preparing to campaign against a Walmart being built and instead building a case to convince the city council to build a park space there. Her bitter ex-boyfriend, Ethan, is also part of the protest and dares Soso to knock on a registered sex offender's door. Soso agrees based on the guy she has a crush on, Oren, agreeing to take her on a date if she does it, plus Ethan giving her $50. Soso visits the sex offender, Joshua Nicholson, and finds out he was arrested for public sex on a deserted beach, not pedophilia. Later, both Ethan and Oren quiz Brook on the "pedophile", causing Brook to lie, saying he tried to make a move on her and was a pervert. She acts disturbed by it and gets the date with Oren and $50. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 04x03, Poussey, Soso.jpg 04x03, Lorna, Vince.png 04x03, Poussey.png 04x03, Bayley.jpg 04x03, Taystee, Caputo.jpg 04x03, Red, Healy.png 04x03, Piper, Maria.png 04x03, Caputo, Linda.png Flashbacks 04x03, Soso Flashback.png Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols '' (credit only) * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz '' (credit only)'' * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Blair Brown as Judy King * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * John Magaro as Vince Muccio * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin * Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Tyler Alvarez as Benny Mendoza * Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Daniella De Jesus as "Zirconia" Cabrera * Olivia Luccardi as Jennifer Digori * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Peter Brensinger as Ethan * Kenneth De Abrew as Happy Clappy Waiter #1 * Jim Ferris as Mr. Hale * Lisa Hickman as Happy Clappy Waiter #2 * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Joe Lanza as Nicholson * Anthony Sagaria as Oren * Nick Sakai as Happy Clappy Waiter #3 * Emily Traver as CO Artesian McCullough * Michael Torpey as CO Thomas Humphrey Trivia * First appearance of Lee Dixon * First appearance of Artesian McCullough * First appearance of Thomas Humphrey * First appearance of Cabrera Music *Bitch Please II - Eminem Feat. Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg & Xzibit & Nate Dogg (credits) Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Soso's Flashback